


Angel on my Shoulder

by Verity_Black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Feels, Possible Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Black/pseuds/Verity_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Castiel and Deans relationship over the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel on my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't the best, it was written when I got bored in history.
> 
> Also my first fic on ao3! Yay!

There’s an angel on my shoulder,  
He’s different from the rest.  
He saved me from a life in hell,  
And helped me be my best.

There’s an angel on my shoulder,  
He died to save us all.  
He went against his brothers,  
For the betterment of the world.

There’ an angel on my shoulder,  
His family’s fighting again.  
He tries to solve their problems,  
Only leaving us in pain.

There’s an angel on my shoulder,  
His mind has been lost.  
The world is taken by monsters,  
But destroying them has a cost.

There’s an angel on my shoulder,  
He’s trying to right his wrongs.  
He put his faith in a bad person,  
I don’t think he can hold on.

There’s an angel on my shoulder,  
His family’s fallen to the ground.  
His body is now human,  
But I am not around.

There’s an angel on my shoulder,  
He has been there for years.  
My souls now black and rage filled,  
And he’s sitting there in tears.


End file.
